


Hiding Under White

by TotalDramaDude



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalDramaDude/pseuds/TotalDramaDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney is supposed to be cozy and warm with her drop dead model boyfriend Justin, but instead she is snowed in and sneaking around Wawanakwa College with the schools bad boy. What will happen? Review =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So i decided to start writing a proper chapter fan fiction. Its based of another fan fiction that i read, but will be a lot different. It will start of as a DXC fic, and will gradually become a DXG fic. Courtney and Justin will be a thing at the start until courtney meets Duncan… The updates will be slow, and I am not sure if anyone will even like it! Hope so! Please review/ comment!

Chapter 1- Beginning. (Grade 11)

Courtney wandered through the halls of the Royal dorm of Wawanakwa College. She was cold and confused. The halls of the Royal dorm felt cold, instead of the warmth that was usually lingering in the wooden floored dormitory. Courtney’s phone vibrated and she took it out of her bag. It was from Justin, her drop dead gorgeous model boyfriend. Smiling at her phone, Courtney read;

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
IM+

JUSTIN_MODEL101- hey court, lets meet today outside of Royal?   
<3

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Courtney decided to except, it would make her day brighter.   
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

IM+

JUSTIN_MODEL101- hey court, lets meet today outside of Royal? <3

COURT-205- Sure =). See you soon <3  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

She laughed. Justin was such a sweetheart. He did everything for her. She walked into her dorm and changed her clothes. Courtney's roommate, Heather Chang, was out at one of those parties that Geoff Clark threw every Saturday. She would usually go, but her date with Justin overruled.  
Courtney looked at herself in the mirror. For some reason, it didn't look like her. Her mocha hair and tanned skin looked the same but she didn’t. After her mothers drug addiction problem and the accident that killed her father, Courtneys life had changed forever. Courtney spent most of her time worrying about her mum, and that was most probably what changed her. Courtney left the dorm room and walked out into the cold air. She took in her surroundings. There were three dorms. The Royal dorm (her dorm) which was an exclusive mixed dormitory. You had to be picked to stay in that dorm, and anyone in that dorm were considered royalty, hence the name. Next is Jonahs. It was an all boys dormitory. The last dorm was an all girls dorm named Mary after Mary McLean, the first headmistress of Wawanakwa College.   
Justin was heading over from the dining hall. He was also a royal, and was most probably chosen for his looks. “Where should we go?” Courtney asked, shivering from the cold.  
“Why don’t we go grab a bite to eat?” Justin asked. He smiled and took her hand, leading her into town.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is Chapter two of Hiding under white! This one should be a lot longer, but well see how it turns out! The dorms will be: Royal- Courtney, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent,Justin, Alejandro,Dj,Tyler,Geoff // Jonah- Noah, Owen, Cody, Duncan, Ezekiel// Mary- LeShawna, Eva, Izzy, Beth, Sierra. (GWEN WILL COME IN LATER IN THE STORY. I am only using contestants from season 1-3, also 1 TDROTI character will make a cameo.

Review!

When Justin had given Courtney a chance to choose where to eat, she had chosen a small restaurant of the corner of Hay St called Grill’d. Justin held her hand while they both caught a whiff of the food that the place had to offer. Justin took her to a small table in the corner. A fat waitress waddled over to them. “Hello kids! What can I get you today?” she asked, her double chins rolling as she spoke.   
“I’ll have the regular hamburger and a small fries,” The waitress jotted down some notes. “What about you Court?”  
“Ummmm, I’ll just get the same.” Courtney wasn't really too thrilled to be here. All she could think about was her mother, and how she was doing. Nobody really knew about her mother besides her best friend and roommate, Heather Chang. If any of the other McLean royalties knew, she would be done for. She sighed and dug into her burger, smiling at Justin the way he smiled at her.   
“Ahhhhh, if it isn't good old Justin!” A rough but somehow funny voice.  
A tall, muscular punk walked over to their table. He had dark, black hair with a green mohawk, ear and face piercings and unbelievably piercing teal eyes. His clothes consisted of a skull teeshirt, baggy jean shorts and red converse.   
“Duncan!?” Justin went pale and jumped out of his chair. Courtney wondered who this punk guy was and what was going on. “What are you doing here?” Justin was scared, Courtney could tell.   
“Well, I was just coming for a burger. Oh yeah… and I’m moving to your school.”  
“What?”

—————————————————————————————————————

After the mysterious Duncan had left and Courtney and Justin, she decided to inquire. “Who was he?” Courtney decided to ask, not sure whether delve into this subject.   
“Nobody, just some guy i used to be friends with. Wanna get out of here?” Justin asked, a bead of sweat racing down his head. They got up and walked away from the restaurant, Justin looking behind his shoulder at every noise.  
“So, Court… I was wondering… Do you want to come with me to Las Vegas over the Christmas holidays? My parents would love to meet you…”  
Courtney’s heart missed a beat. This was just what she needed! Although she didn't want to leave her mother at home. She was unstable and really needed help.  
“I’ll have to check with my mum…”  
“Thats ok… Its just I think its time to take our relationship to the next level,”Justin said.  
Courtney’s heart skipped a beat for the second time. Instead of answering with words, she answered with her eyes. Courtney pulled Justin into a tight hug.

—————————————————————————————————————

I know it was really short but please bear with it. I’m literally writing this during science class so if its not that good, then I’m sorry. I am not really pumping out chapters and the story isn't really going as planned so… I’ll get another chapter out in a week or so. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: NEW CHAPTER =D I am really gonna try pumping the chapters out now, and also making them a lot longer. This one I’m actually going to write at home instead of in science class ROFLMAO (I’m a sucker for the old internet slang) =) =D

————————————————————————————————————

After Courtney and Justin arrived back, they set off there separate was, Courtney to the girls side of the dorm and Justin to the boys side of the dorm. She decided to have a shower and wash off the weirdness of the day. She still had questions flowing through her mind. Who was that guy? Why was Justin so afraid of him? When will he be moving to Wawanakwa? So many unanswered questions. Courtney stepped into the bathroom and dropped her clothes. Turning the tap around, she stepped into the hot water. It slid down her back, giving her goosebumps on her still dry parts. Courtney stared at the seafoam green tiles and on the wall. She thought about why Justin was so afraid of that Duncan guy, and why he was so eager to get away from him. Courtney was a smart girl and was in the gifted class for all of her core subjects. She knew that Justin had a bad reputation before Wawanakwa, and figured it might be related. The mocha haired girl turned the squeaky tap. Courtney just wanted some time to herself at the moment. Her now, people later.

Justin sat in his dorm that he shared with Alejandro, Heathers boyfriend. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his head and fell to the ground.

In, two, three

Out, two, three

Meanwhile, Courtney was on the jetty by Wawanakwa lake, She was pretty sure that none of the teachers knew about this place. It was a great place for the Royals to have parties on the weekend. One of the royal girls, Bridgette, usually assisted her also Royal boyfriend Geoff, who was the party boy of the school.  
“Well someone smells nice today”  
Courtney screamed and whipped around, her mocha hair colliding with something squishy.  
“AHHHHHHHHHGGG!!!” screamed Courtney  
“AHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!” screamed The Squishy Thing.  
“Hey… you’re that guy from the restaurant!” Courtney exclaimed.  
“Yeah princess. And you’re Justin’s new lab rat!” Duncan retorted.  
Courtney wondered what this guys deal was. Why did he just show up behind her! And what was all this about being Justin’s lab rat?  
“Whats your deal! You just show up behind me, tell me I smell nice, and then call me Justin’s new lab rat! What’s all that about?”  
“Well it’s true, princess. What did you think? That he actually loves you? He’s freaking Justin!” Duncan said.  
Courtney continued to bombard Duncan with questions. Next on the list;  
“How do you even know him?”  
Duncan sighed. “Used to deal a lot. Sometimes hung out and sold baggies of weed here and there. Before he became an ‘I’m better than you all’ model.   
Courtneys heart skipped a beat.  
And he’s a huge player too. Just saying!”  
Courtney froze. Player? “You’re wrong! You don’t know Justin like I do!!’ Courtney screamed. “And the drugs!? Like that’s true!”  
“Princess, are you sure you even know Justin at all?

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Lmao, well still. A little longer than the other chapters but hopefully you like it. I feel like I put too much dialogue so comment and review (depending on which Fanfic Site your using. Bye! =D


	4. Chapter 4

A:N/ New chapter!! Hopefully, this one will be longer and a lot more detailed. Review!

—————————————————————————————————————

Courtney Edwards stared over the balcony of Royal dorm. She was thinking about what Duncan had said. What had he meant?  
“Princess, are you sure that you even know Justin at all?”  
And the drugs? Was that even true?   
“Used to deal a lot. Sometimes hung out and sold baggies of weed here and there. Before he became an ‘I’m better than you all’ model.   
Courtney could never, ever in a million years imagine Justin doing drugs. Ever. But then there was the;  
“And he’s a huge player too. Just saying!”  
Courtney knew that Justin has had a couple of girlfriends before her, but none of them had ever lasted as long as Courtney had. She pondered over this, but decided not to mention it to Justin.

———

The last day of the school term came, and the Christmas ball was finally here. Courtney was wearing a long black and red ball gown and was accompanied by Heather Chang, Alejandro Jonsen and Justin. “I really hope that the Winter ball is good this year! Last year was a bit of a mess,” Courtney exclaimed, looking up at the off site ball room. The ball room was brand new and had only been built last summer.   
“Yeah, but I really wish that they had alcohol here too,” said Heather. It was strictly prohibited to have alcohol on campus or at any school functions at any time. Courtney rolled her eyes that this remark.  
“Well honey, guess what?” Alejandro said loudly. “I paid one of the waitresses to bring us champagne and i also paid the chaperones to take the night off! We pretty much can do whatever we want!” Heathers eyes lit up. They wandered inside and began to dance. 

Hours passed by and Courtney checked her phone for the time. 12:09AM. The function would be ending in an hour so she decided to find Justin. He, of course, was puking his brains out along with Alejandro and Heather. He was never really able to hold his liquor. Instead of going to talk to him, she huffed and went inside.   
Courtney sat down at her table.   
“You smell nice, yet again,” said a familiar voice.  
“Duncan!” Courtney screamed out. “What are you doing!”  
“Geez princess. I was just messing about!” Duncan slurred. It was clear he was very drunk.  
“Look! I don’t know why you keep creeping up on me like that! I don’t even know you or like you! Leave me alone you weirdo! Justin is the only man for me and I know for a fact that everything you said is a lie!!!!” Courtney screamed.  
“Geez princess,” Duncan said for the second time. “I’m just trynna help. You don’t know Justin at all.” And with the, Duncan turned and left, leaving Courtney alone.

—————————————————————————————————————

A/N: Hope You Like It!


	5. Chapter 5

A:N/ I have writers block at the moment but I’ll try my best. It might be a bit short *_-

It was time to leave, but unfortunately Courtney couldn’t. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT YOU HAD AN ASSIGNMENT!!” Justin yelled. Courtney withdrew and her face dropped.   
“I’m really sorry Justin! I didn’t want to ruin your mood. I’ll get it in by tomorrow and then I’ll meet you at our resort!” Courtney reasoned with him.  
“Fine,” Justin huffed. He walked over to his cab and they waved goodbye. Courtney turned on her heel and walked over to royal. Only a few students were staying behind, and principal Mclean had made it very clear that any student found on campus more than 3 days into the holidays without a permission slip would face expulsion immediately. She only had really two days left for her assignment, and she still had no idea what she was going to write about.  
On her way to the dorm, she bumped into an all too familiar face and fell back into the snow.  
“Duncan!” Courtney yelled. “Watch where you’re going!”   
“Geez princess, do you want me to call the royal guards to come pick you up?”   
“No, but you will help me pick up all of my stuff, Courtney said, looking at all the papers and pens on the floor.  
“As you wish, my lady!” Courtney sighed and continued walking towards the dorm, leaving Duncan behind. “Courtney wait!” Duncan called and ran after her.  
She stopped and turned around. “I was wondering… maybe you wanna hang sometime? I’m here for the next three days and then I’m returning to my hellhole family.” Courtney considered this.  
“You know I have a boyfriend right?” Courtney replied.  
“Yeah, but as friends,” Duncan said.  
“I guess,” she said. “I’ll see you later.” Courtney turned on her heel and walked away, towards royal dorm.

 

————

Once she arrived at the dorm, Courtney thought about what Duncan had said. She didn't really hate him, did she? Running her hand through her perfect mocha hair, Courtney stared at the blank paper on her laptop. Dread rushed through her at the thought of getting anything lower than an A-. Heather Chang, Courtney’s roommate, bustled into the room and started packing. “Hey Court,” she said. “Geez, you’re not still working on that paper, are you?” Heathers look of worry for her friend showed on her face. “Seriously though. Mr. Mclean said that anyone found on campus more than three days in would be immediately expelled. And theres a huge blizzard coming in tomorrow. Mostly nobody will be able to leave after that.” Courtney sighed. “I know Heather, I know. But I really cannot get a low grade on this test. I’m sure they blizzard won’t be that bad.” Heather shrugged.  
“Suit yourself. Anyways hun, I’m setting off. I’ll see you in 2 weeks!”   
Courtney smiled and waved goodbye to her friend. As soon as she left, Courtney turned back to her laptop. The utterly horrible blank page and annoying flashing cursor sat there, haunting her. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She jumped and tripped over. Courtney was never good at being left alone, and even the smallest sound startled her. She walked over to her desk and hit the button on the side of her phone. The green screen lit up.

——————  
IM+ 

Duncan_Jackson2- hey princess. meet me by the old ball room at seven ;) =)

——————

Courtney smiled. Duncan wasn't so bad after all. She replied with a simple “See you soon” and hit the send button. With that, she sat back down and continued with her essay.

A:N/ WOW. This was longer than I expected. The next chapter, you will start to see Duncan and Courtney’s relationship grow some more. Review!


End file.
